Memories
by VioletBlueEyes
Summary: small one-shots into the life of the ID characters childrens lives. First chapter hopefully explains the families. Each chapter will have a song. Mild swearing, sexual references, crazy shadowhunter nonsense and of course featuring Will, Which ups the rating all on it's own. Anyway, the summaries pretty bad, but I'm hoping the stories good. Reviews and flames welcome! helps me!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Will, Jem, Tessa and an OC's children.**

**Will marries Jem's sister, Xyola (obviously the Oc character) and has a son, who he christens James William Herondale. Xyola however dies in a tragic fire in the institute the night James was born. A year or so later, Will marries Tatiana Lightwood and then has a baby a year later who they named Annabelle Xyola Herondale. In the RP (which the story was originally made as) James is 17 and Anna is 15.**

**Jem and Tessa have a son named Hunter Carstairs (I have no idea what his middle name is, as he was not my character). Jem also dies in the Institute fire, protecting his family. Tessa has Hunter 7 months afterwards (James was extremely premature)**

**There are also a few more characters, a rather important one by the name of Viktoria Kyoai. There are other secondary characters such as Benjamin Trueblood, Maria Blackthorn and Astoria Penhallow.**

**James: James takes after his father in looks, except that where Will was masculine and warrior like (Cool combination, right?) James was slender and cute looking. He took after Will in personality, though with a kind nature to him that made people often think he was mucking about. Latin and English are the languages he speaks**

**Hunter- Hunter has straight light brown hair and silver eyes. He is extremely tall, very kind and speaks Mandarin as well as Latin and English. He plays violin like his father, whom he never knew. he takes after Jem in personality, with a mixture of Jem and Tessa's wt and humor.**

**Annabelle- First and foremost, she hates her full name, preferring Anna. She's blonde, with eyes of brilliant violet blue. She's petite, with a fierce, flirtatious, loyal and blunt personality. She has studied many languages and is fluent in Latin, Japanese, Russian, English and Swiss. She has a quick temper, and is especially moody around her older brother.**

**Viktoria- She has curly dark red hair, and eyes that change from black to is very naive and loving, and almost as kind as is extremely emotional and shy's away from intimacy if she could help it.**

**Pairings-**

**Viktoria/ James**

**Hunter/ Anna**

**Light ****pairings:**

**James/ Maria**

**James/ Astoria**

**Anna/ Benjamin**

**Parabatai-**

**James and Hunter**

**Additional, important info:**

**Viktoria is a Succubus, which as a summary, is a part demon women who sucks the life out of her victims by sleeping with them. the male equivalent is an Incubus. Her father, Jaxon, was sexually abusive and was a full Incubus, meaning he didn't have a drop of human blood in him. She also has a sister named Oria, who is a polar opposite of Viktoria. Jaxon is also Will's doctor, and Will didn't know he was an Incubus.**

**An institute was built in Wales,to be the main Institute in the UK.**

**Astoria, is not actually attracted to James, with the feeling mutual from the latter. They had been best friends since childhood and constantly flirted with one another.**

**Maria and Benjamin are just there to stir the pot, so to speak. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamless Night**

**James- 5 yrs old, Hunter -5 yrs old**

_Don't you worry child -Swedish House Mafia_

James bolted up in his bed, sweating, violet-blue eyes wild with fear. He quickly scanned his room, but all he saw was his toys on the carpeted floor, and bookshelves, all awash with a silvery glow from the moon. He relaxed visibly, relieved the monster of his dream hadn't appeared in his room. The five-year-old shuddered, hugging himself tightly. Smoke, and fire, claws and fangs... all the things he wished would wash from his mind, to allow him to have a night's rest.

Fumbling with his covers, James struggled to release himself from his sheets and quilts. His Auntie Tess had tucked him in earlier, and it felt rather like wearing a straight jacket. After almost ten minutes of frustrated shifting, James finally freed himself of the death grip that was his bed. He slipped his feet into warm slippers and wrapped himself in his soft, blue dressing gown. He then stumble out of the room, into the corridor.

The first time James had walked the halls of the Wales Institute, James had been scared to death. The place had an ominous feel to it at night, lit only by a few dimmed witchlights. But that was long ago now and James walked, half asleep downstairs.

* * *

Tessa had found her son, Hunter, in the kitchen, drinking some warm milk and munching on chocolate chip cookies. After giving him a light scolding, Tessa allowed him to finish his milk before taking his hand and leading him back up to bed, worrying over the possible stomach ache he could have. As they walked through the Institute- Tessa still couldn't believe how much smaller it was then in London- she heard a soft sound, at first she thought someone was moaning in pain, then her motherly instincts kicked in and she realised it was the sound of soft sobs. Picking up pace, she began power walking, Hunter having to jog to keep up with him.

When Tessa saw her nephew weeping on the floor ouside his father's bedroom, her heart swelled and felt like it would explode in her chest. Will Herondale was out demon hunting and she knew how James worried for his father and step mother and how he would cry himself to sleep and dream of monstes. Tessa wished he would let her comfort him, but like his father, he hated showing weakness.

But tonight, something was different. Tessa crouched down next to him and tilted his chin up. she saw behind red puffy eyes were dark circles and haunted iris's. His pale cheeks were stained pink with tears and his bottom lip trembled. Tessa sighed.

"He said he would be home when I woke up" James whispered in a small, sad voice "daddy lied'

"Daddy never lies, Jamie" Tessa told him "He'll be home soon, dont worry"

* * *

James woke to someone gently shaking him. His Aunt Tess had let him sleep in Hunter's room, and as always, when he was near Hunter he felt calm enough to be able to sleep. He blinked in the early morning light and saw his fathers face loom in front of him. the older Herondale was smling softly down at his son and James felt a grin tug at his own lips.

His father was home.

**Yeah, was short and kinda crap I know, but I wanted to show you James' caring side before I got to his... herondale side. Anyway, r&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt an ache press against his skull. He was at Hyde Park, which was where, after using a tracking rune; he had found James sprawled across a park bench, whiskey bottle on the ground next to his hanging arm.

He knelt down next to his best friend, gently easing James's head up so he could see the deep gash that cut along his porcelain white cheek. The vicious mark made Hunter flinch, for it was so horrifying to him that someone would do this, let alone James' own caretaker.

By the Angel, he thought fiercely, I'll kill Greene, damn it. What would his Uncle Will say when he got home from Idris to see that James had been belted? Hunter realised grimly that Will would think nothing of it; James hurt himself while training almost all the time. Plus, said twelve years old would iratze it away. This wasn't the first time Greene had punished James for his cheek.

"Jamie, wake up!" He whispered, shaking the young dark haired boy. Though it was no use. James was so heavily asleep that not even a herd of rampaging elephants would have woken him. "Wake up, damn it!"

"That's not going to work"

Hunter looked over his shoulder at Anna, whom had a dressing gown wrapped tightly around her slender frame. The eleven year old looked heart-broken as she gazed down at her brother, before raising a glass of water and pouring it over him. James woke instantaneously, spluttering and glaring at Anna through blood shot eyes.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded to know. The only reply Anna gave him was "You know you shouldn't drink" Before handing him a thick black coat. James hissed as a bird cawed loudly from above, most likely causing an explosion of pain in his head. Hunter couldn't help feeling sorry for him, though Anna didn't seem to feel the same.

"Boo-who" She muttered, before sighing and flopping down on the dewy grass in a very un-lady like way. Her mother would have been furious with her, but she couldn't care less as she gazed up at her brother.

"I have good news, and I have bad news" She told him loudly, ignoring the grimace of pain that flashed over James's face. "Which one do you want first?"

"Bad" James told her immediately. Anna twisted a lock of her golden curls around her finger; surveying it as she said "I didn't kill him" James looked very disappointed by this.

"What's the good news?"

Anna grinned like a cat that had just eaten a very large bird. "But dad will"

James's mouth popped open in shock, then anger flashed through his eyes. "You told dad!"

Anna tilted her chin up indignantly, making a small hiss in the back of her throat. "I most certainly did not!"

Hunter narrowed his eyes. He could tell straight away that Anna was telling the truth, but how did Will find out? Unless…

"Greene didn't _hit _you, did he Anna?" He asked. James made a sound like an angry cat.

"He most certainly did!" Anna said gleefully. James and Hunter stared at her, dumbfounded. How could she be happy about that?

"And dad got home early and saw him do it!" She finished. Hunter couldn't help the evil smile that curved onto his face as he thought about what his uncle was probably doing at this minute.

"This is brilliant!" He exclaimed with an almost evil laugh. James and Anna both gave a start at the sound before laughing as well.

**A/N: I always thought that something bad happens to the Herondale's because it just seems like their luck, you know? (Or the curse o.O)  
I was originally going to put it as Will being abusive, or maybe Tatiana, but I couldn't actually see a Herondale or Lightwood abusive towards… well, anyone (Except Demons, lol) I, like, worship the ground the Herondale's walk on. They are my Superman…. Or *gasp* would I say it… My One Direction! Yep, Will is my Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis all wrapped up into super awesome (AKA extremely hot) Fictional package.**

**Anyway, I don't know why I do it, but I seem to make Anna a bit loopy. And sassy. And well… A little bit of a bitch to be honest. She actually sounds a bit cruel… But only to James. After I changed it to 'Greene the caretaker' as the abusive parental figure (Yeah, OC's are way easier to make evil) I wrote that Anna literally killed him. But ended up cutting that and saying Will beats the shizzazalle out of him :D Even though it would have made Anna seem a lot more loyal and nice towards her brother, I didn't want her to have blood on her hands. (Literally or figuratively, which ever you prefer o.O) I actually think I put a lot of Will's… darker personality into Anna. Though she IS loyal and kind when she wants to be, I thought James would be more sensitive and emotional and, er, girly then Anna. She's much more masculine (LOL ****)**

**May the Angel be with you- (See what I did there?!)**

**Chelsee Howie**

**P.S- That was a really long authors note, am I right. I'm right, I know I am.**

**Kris- Chelsee, shut up rambling or you'll never get that finished.  
Me- Okayyyyyyy geez, take a chill pill bro!**

**BYE-BYE 3 **


End file.
